


Inevitables

by PegaPonyPrincess



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaPonyPrincess/pseuds/PegaPonyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They challenged their fates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitables

Lucina coughs up blood as she's treading through the warfield with her blue eyes set ahead of her. She diligently ignores the pain that's dwelling from her side and brushes past risen which screech violently at her. She deflects attacks and bites hard on her lip as striking becomes more and more difficult.

She refuses to stop moving until her goal is met.

Two risen soldiers stand smugly in her way and she raises falchion at once. She does not pause as she quickens her pace and adjusts her arms, having the blade rip though the first one, grunting as she avoids the second's attack. Lucina goes to strike, but faults as the pain in her side comes and cries in pain as the claws strike her arm. She nearly drops falchion, but moves fast enough to attack back.

She's bleeding and taking deep breaths. Her target's not far away and she's not giving up now.

"Severa, hold the rear!"

Lucina has no idea if the other heard her, or is even still alive, but she pushes forward. She refuses to stop now.

Owan and Yarne run pass her, striking at the two knights that were closing in on her. She nods in thanks and can only wince when she hears Yarne let out a cry in pain: her plan is foiling quickly and if she wasn't in such bad shape she'd be kicking her own ass. The princess is running past comrades and stops finally, out of breath, next to her goal.

"Cynthia," she breathes and reaches out to her. "God, I'm  _so_  sorry."

The latter attempts to smile but fails, her breath is already weak and it's clear she's holding back tears. "Luci, why'd you come back?"

Lucina's shaking her head and coughs, blood coming out and she's now aware of her own condition. "I couldn't let you fall, not like this: not here, not now." Her hands reach for her sister, and gasps when she realizes how much  _red_ there is. "Gods, Cynthia. How...?"

"I can take care of myself...!" Cynthia's all pouts and scrunches her nose stubbornly. "Father's depending on you!"

Lucina sits her sister up despite her words, resting her against the nearby tree and wipes blood from the corner of her mouth. A hand's stopping Lucina's own and Cynthia's staring her older sister down in the eye. With a quivering lower lip, she bows her head at once and leans forward. Forehead against the armor plate of the other's armor, Lucina holds back a sob and grabs hard on her sister's hand. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be  _happy_.

"I refuse to leave you." Lucina chokes out and lets a shaky breath leave her lips. "I cannot."

Cynthia attempts to speak, but fails and inhales sharply. Her wound's aching and she wonders how much longer she can keep her eyes open. How pathetic of her to get shot down and slayen here! She was supposed to be the big hero! Not some pathetic princess who winds up dead on the side of the battlefield because she couldn't keep her eye open to a few archers (and mages, too!). It's painful to see her sister looking so defeated over her form which hardly holds life.

Falchion lays in the grass by them and Lucina's shaking.

"I can't lose you." Her voice is so weak Cynthia can hardly believe that it's her sister. "I've already lost mother and father before. Please not you too."

There's still battle cries behind them, a daunting reminder that there's still a chaotic fight and neither are wishing to return to it. Finally Cynthia breaks her demeanour and begins to cry, shoulders shaking violently as she understands what's coming to her. She's facing the inevitable and she doesn't want to go so soon.

What happens is so fast that if asked, neither could explain. There's a risen that sneaks up, and before Cynthia can croak out a warning his sword's drawing itself into her sister and her eyes widen. Moving without thinking, or the remembrance of her pain, she wields falchion with one hand and slays the enemy at once. She's about to share her victory with her sister, until she notes how the risen's sword remains.

Through Lucina's stomach.

Cynthia yells as loud as she possibly can, dropping falchion and unable to do anything other but stare. Her eyes are watering as it's coming to her attention that neither of them are succeeding or making it past this tree. The bloodline of the royal family was dying here, with no hope of a future.

"You.... used falchion," Lucina croaks, a sad smile evident as blood's dripping from her mouth. Her eyes are sparkling in a way that Cynthia doesn't want to see and she shakes her head, oh what she'd do to go back in time even an hour. "You're one of the chosen..."

"Stop..."

Lucina's hands are bloody, but she touches Cynthia anyways. She's moving slower than before and there's a large amount of fear in the younger sister's soul and she doesn't want to look away, afraid the moment she does she'll lose her sister. "Where's.. your mark..."

Even at their last moments, both are still stubborn. But, Cynthia wishes to see her sister to smile genuinely one more time, and with a shaky hand, she rests it on her hip. There's a fresh wound and she gasps at the contact. Lucina's eyes hold something she can't describe.

"I.... wish I... could tell father." Lucina mumbles and lets out a breath, time is running out and they both know it. "He'd be so happy."

Cynthia begins to cry as she watches Lucina tumble over with a thud, her breaths so light she can hardly hear them. "Sis, don't go." Cynthia says softly, unable to find the energy to move. "We need you, don't you get that?"

There's a long silence and Cynthia's sobbing to herself, body shaking enough that she slides down the tree and lays next to her sister. The inevitable is so close that she's slipping away, and she can't help but wonder if Lucina's already gone. With a final movement she takes her sisters hand, not surprised that there's no squeeze of affection in return, and closes her eyes slowly.

"... oh crackers..." 

* * *

 

When Chrom makes his run through after hearing a hasty report that neither of his daughters returned from the previous fight, he's filled with fear and makes a promise prior to Sumia to return safely with him. He takes a deep breath as he spots in the distance, amongst the endless risen, hues of blue that lay with the rest and his heart drops. He runs, as fast as his legs let him, and drops onto his knees and  _sobs_.

His eldest lies face down, with a sword standing tall. He cannot tell if her death is peaceful or if she struggled, but he's shaking and unable to hold back a roar. Of all the people that fell today, it's his daughters. And Cynthia doesn't look any better, face clearly showing pain despite being dead. Between cries, he moves his digit and closes her eyes and lingers for a moment.

"Lord, have mercy."

He lingers, for perhaps too long because he hears the footsteps of another behind him before a sob echos his own. Chrom knows better to look up; he knows who it is.

Sumia falls next to him and falls into his embrace, to which he returns absentmindedly. Her cries are louder than his own, and in any other circumstances he would have been wary of an enemy finding them. But now, he has no regrets and stares desperately at his daughters, in simple hope that this is a nasty charade made by Cynthia and the two of them would sit up at any moment. They don't move, they don't make a sound, they do nothing.

They are lifeless, so unlike what their parents had ever seen them as. 

* * *

 

Chrom returns home months later and holds his daughter in his arm for what feels the first time in forever. Lucina coos, and reaches her arms out to him. This would never be the same fighter he knew on the battlefield, the one who saved his life on multiple occasions, or who had to take up such a dangerous fate at a young age. Something she never deserved, but took up anyways to keep people safe.

He smiles down at her and lets her hold his index finger, a smile so bright that he's never seen before from her.

"I can keep you safe now, Lucina." He mumbles to her, eyes not leaving her for a single second until Sumia's by his side with a smile of her own. "And so can your mother, as well."

She smiles all the same, not knowing any difference and eyes sparkling. "In time, Cynthia will be with you." Sumia says softly, and Chrom notes the pain in her voice.

"And I know you'll keep her safe, just like you promised before."


End file.
